


Rows On Twitter

by w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: American Sign Language, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bisexual Steve Rogers, CIVIL WAR DIDNT HAPPEN, Deaf Clint Barton, Domestic Avengers, F/F, F/M, Flash is a dick, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Iron Dad, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Makeup Artist Clint Barton, Multi, News Media, Non Binary MJ, Non binary thor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory, Protective Avengers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Queer Themes, Sam Wilson is So Done, Steve bakes, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trans Clint Barton, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, Trans Steve Rogers, Trans Tony Stark, Twitter, What Have I Done, avengers have a youtube account, but lots more fluff, is mentioned a lot, memes like lots of memes, non binary natasha, queer wanda, spiderson, twitter wars, we finna ignore him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r/pseuds/w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r
Summary: Tony said he shouldn't make a twitter account for spiderman so that's exactly what Peter did.Peter is a little shit on twitter but the avengers love him anyway





	1. Who let spider-man on twitter?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ho hello, I've fallen into the rabbit hole of Twitter and media fics and was like why not write one, what harm could possibly be done eh? oof the fic has spiralled into something of its own and I've written like eight different versions of this first chappie so like idk man

Spiderman @ _binderman_

Trans right y'all :)

Joshua Ellis @ _joss_

Sitting here really hoping this isn't a fake account 

Katie rose @ _flowergirl_

Since when did spiderman have a twitter 

Tony @ _IamIronMan_

Since now I guess @binderman I said that you couldn't get a twitter 

Tony @ _IamIronMan_

And you went and done it anyway >:( 

Spiderman @ _binderman_

Sorry Mr stark 

Danylynn @ _that1irnmanstan_

Wait that really is spider man holy nugget 

Spiderman _@binderman_

The one and only _@that1irnmanstan_

Flash @ _nyoom nyoom_

You can't be the REAL spiderman like ?????

DrWho? _@nattiegurl_

Why can't he be the real one _@nyoom nyoom_

Spiderman @ _binderman_

News flash flash I am spiderman _@capamerica_ tell him 

Tony _@IamIronMan_

Son why did you have to drag steve into this 

James _@wintersmoulder_

_@binderman_ is the real spiderman anyone who thinks other than your loss mate

James _@wintersmoulder_

Steve is currently baking so like :) 

Spiderman @ _binderman_

Tnx bucky :) 

James @ _wintersmoulder_

Np kid 

Eddiecc @ _choatic.edward_

The avenger are like a big ol fam bless 

Spiderman @ _binderman_

true and i love your @ @choatic.edward 

Eddiecc @ _choatic.edward_

Hhhhhh thank you 

Izzy @ _lofty_

@ _choatic.edward_ the moment when spiderman says he likes your @

Eddiecc @ _choatic.edward_

Ikr i can die happy now 

Tony @ _IamIronMan_

@ _binderman_ does pepper know you made a twitter account 

Spiderman @ _binderman_

No, and she won't yet okay please 

Nedward @ _guyinthechair_

Stop trying vines and stuff n maybe you won't get caught 

Spiderman @ _binderman_

Sure jan 

_Imageattached_

***

Spiderman _@binderman_

And I opp-

Nedward _@guyinthechair_

What happened? 

Spiderman _@binderman_

Nothing but I just started doctor who with Mr stark and oof

Jo _@SMfan_

_@spiderman_ how soft do you think your hair is? 

Spiderman _@binderman_

_@SMfan_ idk but that's a random q 

Beter _@parkour_

His hair is p soft 

Jo _@SMfan_

Alright but whos is beter and how does he know how soft spidermans hair is

Clintfb _@katnisss_

Peter is Starks son and like spiderman BFF

Beter _@parkour_

Hhhh I'm not his son oof

Tony @ _IamIronMan_

Let me just say that basically, @parkour is my son 

Flash @ _nyoom nyoom_

Did peter beg you to say that @IamIronMan

Tony @ _IamIronM_ _an_

Why would he beg, he's one of the best kids about 

Beter @ _parkour_

Flash if I were you I'd shut up 

Nedward @ _guyinachair_

Flash now isn't a good time to attack peter 

Flash _@nyoom nyoom_

I'm not attacking him lol 

Flash @ _nyoom nyoom_

Just want her to stop lying about her ‘internship’ 

Beter @ _parkour_

1)I'm not lying and 2)I'm a boy so shut up yeah 

Clintfb @ _katnisss_

@ _nyoom nyoom_ don't be misgendering peeps dude 

Iced americano @ _capamerica_

@ _nyoom nyoom_ if you have nothing important to say then kindly fuck off and leave peter alone

Joshua eliis @ _joss_

Oof captain America went off 

Tony @ _IamnIronMan_

I've heard lots about you flash and I swear if see you invalidating peter again then ill personally have a word with you 

Izzy @ _lofty_

A lesson for today ladies and gents don't piss off the avengers 

CNN @ _CNN_

The Avengers seen defending Tony Starks so-called son over twitter. Click here to find out more 

  
  



	2. cap being gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cap loves his significant others and things happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for that one person who said they wanted more trash here you go and also, thank you for the comments and kudos make me feel more secure about this fic n it means ill post more often

Iced Americano _@capamerica_

Just you're daily PSA that I love my significant others ♡♡♡

Bearboi @ _oliboil_

Who are they 

Spiderman _@binderman_

Eww grandpa is being sappy gross 

Sam _@birdboy_

Spiderman saying cap shouldn't be sappy when he's even sappier 

Nedward _@guyinthechair_

Oof exposed lol 

Iced Americano _@capamerica_

Yall should try and guess who they are 

Katie Rose _@flowergirl_

Cap dating/married to more than one person is a mood 

Iced Americano _@capamerica_

@ _flowergirl_ I'm married to both of them :) 

Danylynn _@that1irnmanstan_

Are one of them bucky by any chance 

Iced American _@capamerica_

Oh god no his boyfriend would probably kill me 

James _@wintersmoulder_

Pretty he wouldn't kill you punk 

Eddiecc _@choatic.edward_

That rules out bucky ig 

Eddiecc _@choatic.edward_

That rules out bucky ig 

Eddiecc _@choatic.edward_

@ _capamerica_ by any chance one is tony stark 

Tony _@IamIronMan_

Howd you find that out _@choatic.edward_

Eddiecc _@choatic.edward_

I just pay attention to media sir 

Iced American _@capamerica_

Well you guessed right:) 

Zach _@thatisgay_

Sksks Steve and Tony being married is so cute sksks

Spiderman @ _binderman_

 _@thatisgay_ they've been married for a while but I stan bro 

Clintfb _@Katnisss_

Yall think it cute now but just wait 

Syd _@cosplaytingz_

I think someone is jealous 

Clintfb @ _Katnisss_

Lol @ _cosplaytingz_ lol they wish 

James _@wintersmoulder_

Babe, I think you need some rest 

Irnwoman _@hannahbannah_

_Imageattached_

_[Screenshot of Buckys tweet but zoomed in on the babe]_

And I oop- 

***

Clintfb _@Katnisss_

Honestly fuck everything 

Nat _@TheNatRomanoff_

What's wrong b? 

Shane @ _NotDawson_

Someone's in a bad mood 

Clintfb @ _Katnisss_

Got misgendered and told that am a spaz after a guy saw my hearing aids 

Joshua Ellis @ _joss_

Wait your deaf? 

Clintfb _@Katnisss_

Yeah have been for a while, I use ASL and I took speech therapy when I was up until I was 20 

Suzy _@lesbian.slaps_

The more you know 

Beter _@parkour_

Clint I love you and your valid 

James @ _wintersmoulder_

I love you babe <3 

Bruciebear _@brucebanner_

Clint you need to understand that you're as manly as the next man 

Clintfb _@Katnisss_

Thanks guys <3 <3 <3 

***

Beter @ _parkour_

 _@IamIronMan_ if spiderman gets 100,000 likes on his next tweet can we start a YouTube channel 

Syd _@cosplaythingz_

Lad yes please 

DrWho? _@nattiegurl_

Yo imagine the amazing of behind the scenes footage wed be blessed with

MJ _@myfriendscallmemj_

This isnt gonna end well 

Nedward @ _guyinthechair_

Itll be funny please _@IamIronMan_

Tony _@IamIronMan_

Fine I'll Give him an hour to get to 100,000 likes 

Spiderman _@binderman_

Wubba Lubba dub dub 

Spiderman _@binderman_

Yall better fucking get that to 100,000 

Ryan _@blueboi_

Bitxh let's fucking go 

Iced Americano _@capamerica_

Watch your language _@binderman_

Nat _@TheNatRomanoff_

Yall Peter just called Tony dad 

Flash _@nyoom nyoom_

Ha what an idiot 

Miss Marvel _@CarolD_

Oi leave Peter alone 

Rory _@theantagonist_

How does Peter know Capt Marvel 

Beter _@parkour_

Being friends with spiderman has positives 

Rory _@theantagonist_

So you use spiderman go meet other avengers and whatnot cool 

Flash _@nyoom nyoom_

I bet she manipulates spiderman to get what she wants 

Beter @ _parkour_

Flash fuck off yeah 

Katie rose _@flowergirl_

I dont know you flash but leave Peter alone 

Katie rose _@flowergirl_

Fuck I barely even know Peter but leave him alone 

Spiderman _@binderman_

Yeah Peter totally uses me to hang out with captain marvel 

Nedward _@guyinthechair_

Capt Marvel and her gf are amazing 

Cindy _@Cindy Moon_

Ned how do you know Capt Marvel 

Miss Marvel _@CarolD_

Right lemme just say that I know Peter an all his friends and we meet through spiderman

Beter _@parkour_

Thank you Carol ♡♡

Tony _@IamIronMan_

_Video attached_

_[Tony sitting on the couch on his phone and in the background you can hear Peter say "hay dad" and then sound of running]_

Tony _@IamIronMan_

 _@parkour_ busted 

Beter _@parkour_

I'm just gonna yeet myself off a building 

Shuri _@wakandastechie_

Do a backflip 

Beter _@parkour_

Shuri shut up 

Shuri @ _wakandastechie_

Make me gay white boy 

MJ @ _myfirendscallmemj_

Get reckd bitxh _@parkour_

Joshua Ellis _@joss_

The Avengers and Peter are like so wholesome oof

***

Spiderman _@binderman_

Oi _@IamIronMan_ my tweet got to 100,000

_Image Attached_

_[Screenshot of spidermans tweet but zoomed in on the likes and retweets]_

Spiderman _@binderman_

Look you tin man 150,000 likes 

Spiderman _@binderman_

Better start that fucking account 

Tony _@IamIronMan_

Fine since yall asked for it 

Thor @ _God_of_Thunder_

This should be very interesting indeed 

Beter _@parkour_

Thor has Twitter oof *heart eyes* 

Snek _@slimysnakeboi_

If Tony manages to do this I'll visit 

Spiderman _@binderman_

Sir/Ma'am it'll be an honour to have you on our channel 

Snek _@slimysnakeboi_

It's neither today whoops 

Spiderman _@binderman_

Oki doki person Loki 

Spiderman _@binderman_

That was trash sorry

James _@wintersmoulder_

Yall Tony just said I'm gonna be on camera duty for the channel oof 

Clintfb _@Katnisss_

Yall can watch me Natasha makeup and mess up their face 

Pepper _@CEOPotts_

This is a big PR mess

Beter _@parkour_

Shit abort mission abort mission 

Pepper @ _CEOPotts_

Spiderman this is your fault 

Spiderman _@binderman_

Oof sorry 

Danylynn @ _nattiegurl_

Spiderman how often do the avengers use oof 

Spiderman _@binderman_

If you mean the OG6 then Clint uses it the most, Steve uses it cause he thinks he's hip and down with the kids, Nat probably says it in Russian 

Nat _@TheNatRomanoff_

I don't just to clarify 

  


Spiderman _@binderman_

Bruce I've heard use it if thor says oof I'll die and Tony uses it ever now and then _@nattiegurl_

Thor _@God_of_Thunder_

Oof 

Spiderman _@binderman_

I just die bye yall 

???! _@thot detached_

Yo who let thor say oof

Eddiecc _@chaotic.edward_

It seems the avengers have a case of the oof and it looks to be spreading 

Thor _@God_of_Thunder_

Blame Bruce for not stopping me 

Beter _@parkour_

Sksksks Bruce, you killed spiderman 

BrucieBear @ _brucebanner_

Oof 

**100k likes 12k rts**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope yall like this trash chapter and also if youse want to recommend thing you want to happen or twitter usernames you want me to use just leave then down below :)
> 
> also, I need avengers themed youtube channel names if yall have any feel free to comment then 
> 
> also sorry for using oof so much


	3. is ironman a hoe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this chapter written for like ages and i was just too lazy to post it so like while watching queer eye I've decided why not just post it

Freddie _@fellowwhovian_

Bruce banner is a real cutie 

Freddie _@fellowwhovian_

Yall just sleeping on him 

Freddie _@fellowwhovian_

And those are the facts 

Thor @God_of_Thunder

The midgardian is right, Bruce is a real cutie 

Beter @ _parkour_

I second that tweet 

Beter @ _parkour_

_Image Attached_

_[Thor is carrying Bruce bridal style and smiling while Bruce is blushing]_

Bruciebear _@brucebanner_

I feel very exposed thanks alot Peter 

Beter _@parkour_

No problem Bruce :) 

MJ _@myfriendscallmemj_

Peter has a habit of exposing people 

Nedward _@guyinthechair_

Just don't eat his pizza like ever 

Tony _@IamIronMan_

I can agree with that, never touch Peter's pizza 

James _@wintersmoulder_

The same thing goes for Clint but hell prank you instead 

Joshua Ellis _@joss_

The moral lesson here today is don't fuck with Peter's pizza 

Spiderman _@binderman_

Can I put that out that if anyone even looks at my food I'll web there hands together 

Spiderman _@binderman_

Never mind touching it 

Danylynn _@that1irnmanstan_

Noted 

DP _@mercwithamouth_

I'm only here because the author couldn't remember what he was gonna originally write so oops

Grey tin can _@rhodey_

Wade what are you talking about 

DP _@mercwithamouth_

The truth sonny 

Stinky _@wonkytonky_

I'm gonna just ignore that

Spiderman _@binderman_

Maybe wade is having a crisis 

DP _@mercwithamouth_

I'm always in crisis _@binderman_

Stinky _@wonkytonky_

Me too _@mercwithamouth_

***

Spiderman _@binderman_

Trains are the fucking worse 

Iced Americano _@capamerica_

Language 

Spiderman _@binderman_

They completely MESS with my senses and ugh 

James _@wintersmoulder_

Finally, someone gets it _@binderman_

Spiderman _@binderman_

Like when I'm near on I'm like kmn 

Shuri _@wakandastechie_

Why did my brain translate kmn to kill my nelf 

Shuri @ _wakandastechie_

Like I know it means kill me now but kill my nelf wow 

MJ _@myfriendscallmemj_

Looks like you got a case of dumb bitch brain 

Beter _@parkour_

That's cause you hang out with me too much 

James _@wintersmoulder_

Peter is just crack head energy 

Nedward _@guyinthechair_

Like you can be a crack head at crack head hours 

Nedward _@guyinthechair_

But Peter is always a crack head 

Mousey boy _@Ratatouille_

Can I be a crack head 

Freddie _@fellowwhovian_

@ _Ratatouille_ just never sleep or stay up real late at night 

Sammy _@birdboy_

That's why @ _IamIronMan_ is a crackhead 

Tony _@IamIronMan_

Wow stop calling me out bitch 

CEOPotts _@Pepper_

He's right babe you are kinda a crack head 

Tony _@IamIronMan_

Wow even the love of my life is calling me out 

Bearboi _@oliboil_

Wait I thought Tony was married to Steve 

Iced Americano _@capamerica_

He is 

Eddiecc @ _chaotic.edward_

Remember when Steve said he has two significant others

Eddiecc @ _chaotic.edward_

Might be a hunch but Pepper might be the other person in the relationship 

Joshua Ellis _@joss_

 _@capamerica_ can you confirm this ??

Iced Americano _@capamerica_

I can confirm that Tony, Pepper and I are all married 

Turtle _@savetheplanet_

So is like a polyamorous marriage? 

Beter _@parkour_

Yeah exactly like that

CEOPotts _@Pepper_

Peter you don't have permission to say that 

Korg _@iwannadie_

Does he need permission to say stuff or?

Tony _@IamIronMan_

Yes Peter needs permission to say stuff cause if not the Media will take it out of context and use it against us 

Eye patch _@NickFury_

Its not like he cares he says whatever he wants on Twitter 

Spiderman _@binderman_

Looks like _@parkour_ is in trouble 

Nedward _@guyinthechair_

And I oop 

Beter _@parkour_

 _@Pepper_ if I clean the lab tonight will you forget I said anything 

CEOPotts _@Pepper_

Sure why not

Beter _@parkour_

Thanks mom 

Beter _@parkour_

Oh shit 

Miss Marvel _@CarolD_

If that isn't the cutest shit then I dunno what is

Nat _@TheNatRomanoff_

I think Pepper is crying 

Mom _@Pepper_

Hush I'm not crying my eyes are just sweating 

Zach _@thatisgay_

That's so cute oof 

Giant man _@antboy_

Here's something cute 

_[Video Attached: Peter and cassie are hanging out and messing around]_

Beter _@parkour_

Wow Scott really 

Spiderman _@binderman_

Peter said I should tell you that he's gonna get me to vore you 

Giant man @ _antboy_

You cant vore me spiderman >:(

Spiderman _@binderman_

YoU cAnT vOrE mE SpIdeRmAn

Giant man _@antboy_

Dont be fucking rude 

Iced Americano _@capamerica_

Sksksksks Language 

Giant man _@antboy_

Did captain American just use sksksks 

Mousey boy _@ratatouille_

I feel like this is on Peter 

Shuri _@wakandastechie_

Sike it was me 

Grey tin can _@rhodey_

Why did you teach him that 

Tony _@IamIronMan_

My honeybear is right now hes always gonna use it 

Stinky _@wonkytonky_

Honeybear? You're married I don't think you should be calling others honeybear unless you're with them 

Clintfb _@Katnisss_

Just gonna pop up and say that Tony can call whomever he wants honeybear 

Clintfb _@Katnisss_

Alot of us call each other nicknames because we're comfortable with each other 

Clintfb _@Katnisss_

So before you go out saying dumb shit about Tony please check yourself first 

Mousey boy _@Ratatouille_

Okay but go off Clint 

Tony _@IamIronMan_

Thanks legolas 

Iced Americano _@capamerica_

Clint is right we call each other nicknames all the time 

Tony _@IamIronMan_

Plus me and rhodey got drunk married years ago 

Iced Americano _@capamerica_

Wait what 

Tony _@IamIronMan_

Shoot gotta blast 

Stinky _@wonkytonky_

Maybe Ironman is just a huge fucking man whore 

Mom _@Pepper_

Oi that's my husband you're talking about 

Spiderman _@binderman_

Yeah and he's my dad so go eat dirt

DP _@mercwithamouth_

Fun fact the writer doesn't know if he should stop here or keep going 

Goth GF _@witchyhands_

What writer 

Sammy _@birdboy_

You doing okay Wade 

DP _@mercwithamouth_

I'm guessing the writer decided to continue writing 

Sorcerer Supreme _@wizard_father_

I'm confused as to what wade is talking about 

Sorcerer Supreme _@wizard_father_

And I can see into different dimensions or worlds 

DP _@mercwithamouth_

Sometimes I sat random as shit whoops 

Spiderman _@binderman_

Sometimes I eat random shit 

Bearboi _@oliboil_

Okay but like same ??????

????! _@thordetected_

Okay but maybe you shouldn't be eating shit?? 

Mousey boy _@Ratatouille_

Well duh obviously he doesn't, right _@binderman_

Spiderman _@binderman_

 _@Ratatouille_ is right I don't actually eat shit that would be vv gross nd vv hard to explain 

Spiderman _@binderman_

Well night yall and remember dont eat shit _#donteatshit_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again sorry that this is kinda late I think but I hope you enjoyed the trash


	4. #donteatshit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this got outta hand real quick and tw for the use of the t slur.
> 
> the tiktok thing only came about cause am currently watching a comp of tiktoks. if yall want more of tiktok let me know cause I've got loads of ideas 
> 
> also, come yell at me on Tumblr at w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r, oh and there's like a minor rant in here somewhere so oops

Beter _@parkour_

That akotaco moment when you go to a trampoline park and almost vomit and pass out cause you forget you were wearing a binder and needed to breathe 

MJ _@myfriendscallmemj_

This dumb bitch almost died 

Nedward _@guyinthechair_

I nearly had a heart attack 

Beter _@parkour_

But I didn't did I 

Flash _@nyoom nyoom_

Maybe if you weren't pretending to be a boy, you won't have to deal with that 

Nedward _@guyinthechair_

Here's a wild theory but imagine if spiderman was trans 

Flash _@nyoom nyoom_

Spiderman cant be trans have you seen him 

Nedward _@guyinthechair_

I have seen him flash and I've seen the huge crush you have on him 

Spiderman _@binderman_

That's cute some has a crush on me 

Flash _@nyoom nyoom_

Pfft I haven't got a crush, that would be gay 

Freddie _@fellowwhovian_

What's wrong with being gay 

Flash _@_ _nyoom nyoom_

There's nothing wrong with being gay I'm just not a homo sorry 

Flash _@_ _nyoom nyoom_

Plus spiderman doesn't look trans 

Oofer gang _@_ _bigtwitchy_

 _@nyoom nyoom_ I hate when people say “____ doesn't look trans” like duh that the fucking point 

Oofer gang _@_ _bigtwitchy_

Like it's the same thing as walking up to a serial killer and saying “you don't look like a serial killer”

Grey _@_ _c_ _almpaint_

“Oh you don't look autistic” is another common one 

Oofer gang _@_ _ _bigtwitchy_ _

You don't look gay, bi, depressed, an artist etc. Humans aren't meant to look a certain way just because they are something, for example, I'm gonna use black widow because she is a badass and fucking amazing but for all, we know 

Oofer gang _@bi_ _gtwitchy_

She could a hairstylist and tattooist and we'll never know because she doesn't look like one so please don't got around say “oh spiderman doesn't look trans” because that's the fucking point, send tweet 

Flash _@_ _nyoom nyoom_

 _@bigtwitchy_ calm down I'm just saying he doesn't look like tr*nny so he cant be one

Grey _@_ _calmpaint_

 _@nyoom nyoom_ did you not just read a word they just said or are you just ignorant 

Spiderman _@_ _binderman_

He's just ignorant is my guess and please don't throw about t slurs unless you yourself are trans ok :) 

Zach _@_ _t_ _hatsgay_

I second that tweet 

DP _@_ _mercwithamouth_

Same 

Clintfb _@_ _katnisss_

Same 

James _@_ _wintersmoulder_

On a less touchy subjective I've been up since 5 pm yesterday and I think am hitting crack head hours and also why is # _donteatshit_ trending

Spiderman _@_ _binderman_

First of get someone to make you coffee or something and secondly why on earth is # _donteatshit_ treading 

Spiderman _@_ _binderman_

Like guys seriously why 

M _@_ _angel_irl_

Cause that shit is funny 

Cheese _@_ _humburger_

It's honestly just a bunch of memes and stuff tbh am sitting here thinking that it would make some quality content for the avengers to just scroll through the hashtag 

Nat _@_ _TheNatRomanoff_

I actually don't hate that idea what do you think @ _parkour_

Beter _@_ _parkour_

I might do that actually, yall should @ spiderman and use # _donteatshit_ and like send fanart and stuff and ill see if I can get the avenger to react to it 

M _@_ _angel_irl_

That sound epic 

Nedward _@_ _guyinthechair_

Oh my god this is not gonna end well 

MJ _@_ _myfriendscallmemj_

If peter is organising it, it will probably go south 

Grey tin can _@_ _rhodey_

Oh shit here we go again 

Zach _@_ _thatsgay_

Did war machine just quote a meme

Iced Americano _@_ _capamerica_

That's when you know it's gonna be oof but like @ _parkour_ im 100 percent down to be in the video 

Spiderman _@_ _binderman_

I'm gonna put up polls for which avenger yall wanna see cause like some of them are like hecka busy 

Goth GF _@_ _witchyhands_

Spidey add me to the polls, please 

Thor _@_ _god_of_thunder_

I would also like to be apart of the polls 

Bruciebear _@_ _brucebanner_

Me too actually, spiderling add me to the polls 

Spiderman _@_ _binderman_

Thank yall for making this easier oof 

James _@_ _wintersmoulder_

Wanda just convinced me to download tiktok so like I did my account name is iamjesus go follow I think idk 

Mousey _@_ _ _r_ atatouille _

_Image Attached_

_[screenshot of buckys tiktok account]_ AHAHAHAHS KSKSKSSKSK OH MY GOD IT'S REAL AHHHHH

Zach _@_ _ _thats_ gay _

OMGOMGOMGOMG AHHHH WHYYYYY HEHEH

Grey _@_ _ _c_ almpaint _

bucky why ddid you do this oh my god 

Nedward _@guyinthchair_

Wanda this is your fault 

Goth GF _@_ _ _wi_ tchyhands _

You ungrateful s.o.bs are welcome 

Oofer gang _@_ _ _bi_ gtwitchy _

You should post something for the shits and gigs 

James _@_ _ _wi_ ntersmoulder _

Okok wait hold up 

James _@_ _ _w_ intersmoulder _

_Video Attached_

_[Bucky is looking weirdly at the camera and then yells for the next 10 seconds, you can hear Wanda laughing in the background and Bucky turns to looks at her before saying ‘this is your fault and oh I'm so tired’ before lazily calling Clint’s name and yelling I love you. Bucky hands the phone to Wanda and clint comes into frame and tells bucky he needs to get some rest. The camera goes dark and you can hear Clint softly say I love you too]_

Goth GF _@_ _witchyhands_

Sleep-deprived and hyped on coffee bucky is my favourite thing 

????! _@_ _ _th_ otdetected _

Thank you, queen, for giving us this blessed content 

Clintfb _@_ _ _k_ atnisss _

Wanda, you and I are gonna talk about this later but right now I need you to help 

Shuri _@_ _ _wak_ andastechie _

If bucky can get tiktok then @ _binderman_ should get one 

Spiderman _@_ _binderman_

Would love to, but am pretty sure tony n pepper don't trust me not to reveal my identity by accident so \\(*_*)/

Tony _@_ _ _Iam_ IronMan _

Maybe when you're older you can tell people who you are spiderson

Spiderman _@binderman_

Spiderson hhhhhhhh and what if I use neds tiktok account 

Tony _@IamIronMan_

Neds responsible so I doubt he’d let you do that 

Tony _@IamIronMan_

 _@myfriendscallmemj_ please keep an eye out on them whenever they make a tiktok 

MJ _@myfriendscallmemj_

ill try my best 

Spiderson _@_ _ _bi_ nderman _

Sksksks Mr stark ill be careful 

Goth GF _@_ _ _witc_ hyhands _

_@IamIronMan_ let spiderman make tiktoks with bucky and see how he does 

Shuri _@_ _ _wak_ andastechie _

If he lasts like a month without spilling the beans them will you PleaSe let him get a tiktok 

Oofer gang _@_ _ _bigtwitc_ hy _

Sounds fair to me 

Tony _@IamIronMan_

Ugh fine you kids are your tiktoks, spidey you get a month 

DP _@_ _ _mercwitha_ mouth _

So basically the avengers have a youtube channel and are planning videos and now they're hopping onto tiktok, the media is gonna go crazy y'all 

Mom _@_ _ _Pepp_ er _

_@binderman @parkour @wintersmoulder and @witchyhands_ all of you are causing a PR frenzy and leaving me with so much work and I'm not happy 

Beter _@_ _ _parkour_ _

Shit we are in troubles guys, HIDE SO SHE CAN'T FIND YOU 

Spiderson _@_ _binderman_

Looks like I'm gonna be in Clint's hiding spot for a while 

Goth GF _@_ _witchyhands_

Barnes is asleep so he's safe which means am fucked bye 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the text at the end of this chappie is weird and it won't let me fix it for god knows what reason


	5. 2am shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens and fights begin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like my laptops is broken so updates might be super slow but lucky for me I've got chapter 6, 7 and 8 and almost done so :) 
> 
> Here's more trash

Spiderman  __@binderman_ _

“If you act like a thot, you're gonna get treated like a thot” said a very wise man once said 

James  _ @wintersmoulder _

That wise man was me after we painted our faces like clowns 

Peter  _ @junkoposes _

Yall did what now??

Yuri @ _ stopyellingbitch _

Where's pepper when you need her 

Mom @ _ pepper _

I'm in my office and its 2 am those two should be asleep 

Spiderman @ _ binderman _

If yall care bucky posted our clown videos, did i mention we film like eight tiktoks 

Freddie @ _ fellowwhovian _

Where did yall even get paint or makeup and stuff 

Spiderman @ _ binderman _

Shhhh dont tell steve but like i snuck into his room and stole a few paints and some brushes

????!  _ @thotdetected  _

Why does captain america have paint in his room 

Spiderman @ _ binderman  _

He like to paint, he says it's calming 

James @ _ wintersmoulder _

I tried to tiptoe around my living quarters to get clints makeup but like he's a spy and can tell when someone is sneaking around and he woke up

Peter @ _ junkoposes _

Well did he get mad at you or 

James @ _ wintersmoulder _

He signed where it was and told me to put it back so all in all I don't think he minded much 

Goth GF @ _ witchyhands  _

Do any of you even know how to apply makeup/face paint 

James @ _ wintersmoulder  _

No but painting a clown face on spidermans mask was super fun 

Syd @ _ cosplaytings _

You painted his mask!!!!

Eddiecc @ _ choatic.edward _

Tony stark is gonna be mad yall 

Nedward @ _ guyinthechair _

I dont think Mr stark would mind but like  _ @wintersmoulder  _ and _ @binderman  _ are gonna be in a fuck ton of trouble 

Spiderman @ _ binderman _

Ill just tell mr stark that my suit needs washing and ill wear the other one 

Put them on ur head @ _ unpocoloco _

How many suits do you even have anyway 

Spiderman @ _ binderman _

I think that classified information but its like really late and pepper tony and the rest are all asleep so ill ask in the morning 

________

Wall Street Journal  _ @WSJ _

What's happening to our line of defense? The avengers seem to have launched a youtube channel and former assassin Bucky Barnes along side vigilante spiderman have recently joined the popular social media platform tiktok.  _ Click here  _ to read more. 

Iced Americano @ _ capamerica _

@ _ WSJ  _ nothing is wrong with your line of defense you need to remember that the avenger are people who have lives and families and that they can whatever they please as long as it isn't breaking the law y'know

Iced Americano @ _ capamerica  _

So if they wanna have fun and launch a youtube account i honestly don't see what the problem is. 

Rory @ _ theantagonist  _

Both fair points but i don't think people who spend all their time fighting aliens and shit should be on youtube cause for all we know they could be using that platform to promote violence to young kids 

Clear af @ _ vision  _

Some people online are really stupid 

Goth GF @ _ witchyhands  _

_ @vision  _ i thought you were on holiday 

Clear af @ _ vision  _

I was but i ended up in area 51

Mousey @ _ Ratatoille  _

Skskksksks ,,,,,,,,, how did you end up in area 51 

M @ _ angel_irl _

Now thats a story time id watch 

Tony @ _ IamIronMan _

Thats a great idea but unfortunately i'd rather not have people know what's in there 

Freddie @ _ fellowwhovian _

How do you know what's in area 51 huh 

Tony @ _ IamIronMan  _

I'm Tony Stark of course I know 

Beter  _ @parkour _

True but ,,,,,,, how DO you mean

BrucieBear  _ @brucebanner  _

I thought the majority of the avengers knew what was in there 

M  _ angel_irl _

Does spiderman know?

Nedward  _ @guyinthechair  _

DOES spiderman know 

Mom  _ @Pepper  _

No he doesn't 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

How come he doesn't know 

Tony  _ @IamIronMan  _

Because if I recall he declined my offer to make him an official member 

Peter  _ @junkoposes _

Wow really that's dumb 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

Was it tho @ _ junkoposes  _

Tony  _ @IamIronMan  _

But I'd he wanted to know he could just ask 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

He could? 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

Can I Know what's in Area 51

Tony  _ @IamIronMan  _

No you can't know 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

Wow rude much

Emily Hanks  _ @EH _

spiderman just called Tony Stark rude, bet if I did that I'd get used or something 

Tony  _ @IamIronMan  _

_ @EH  _ probably not I'm kinda a bitch sometimes 

Iced Americano  _ @capamerica  _

What did I say about name calling tones 

Peter  _ @junkoposes  _

Do the avengers had a rule against name calling 

Syd  _ @cosplaytings  _

Thats cute bless 

Clintfb  _ @Katnisss  _

Its actually not 

BrucieBear  _ @brucebanner  _

You'd be surprised how many arguments escalate in name calling 

Sammy  _ @birdboy  _

The amount of times I've called Barnes a little fuckung bitch and almost got smacked in the face with that metal arm is concerning 

James  _ @wintersmoulder  _

Me and Sam have a love hate relationship 

Sammy  _ @birdboy  _

No it's a hate hate relationship,  _ @wintersmoulder  _ i hate you 

James  _ @wintersmoulder  _

I hate you to  love <3 <3 <3 

Nat  _ @TheNatRomanoff  _

Not this again 

Carl  _ @Carl1203 _

Not what again 

Nat  _ @TheNatRomanoff  _

This thing Barnes and Wilson do to show each other how much they 'hate' the other which means both of them getting equally annoyed 

Stinky  _ @tonkywonky  _

Oof I ship it sksksks

Emily Hanks  _ @EH _

@ _ tonkywonky  _ ew don't do that 

Jo  _ @SMfan _

If someone what's to ship them then they should be allowed @ _ EH _

Beter  _ @parkour  _

_ @SMfan  _ I assure you that most of the avengers dont wanna get paired with their teammates 

James  _ @wintersmoulder  _

@ _ tonkywonky  _ i have a significant other anyway so like don't do that yeah 

Stinky  _ @tonkywonky  _

At least I don't ship you with @ _ capamerica  _

James  _ @wintersmoulder  _

Hold up what 

Tony  _ @IamIronMan  _

I dont think yall know that certain avengers get paired off with others regardless of their relationship status 

Tony  _ @IamIronMan  _

I.E Steve and Bucky, Natasha and Clint etc. Etc. 

BrucieBear  _ @brucebanner  _

Highkey didn't know that was a thing 

Nat  _ @TheNatRomanoff  _

Hold up me and Clint, in what fucking universe 

James  _ @wintersmoulder  _

Nats right Clint is a disaster 

Clintfb  _ @Katnisss  _

I'm a disaster but am also fucking hot 

Clintfb  _ @Katnisss  _

Any guy who be lucky to date me 

Sammy  _ @birdboy  _

You right  _ @Katnisss  _ we should go on a date 

Nat  _ @TheNatRomanoff _

Sam you're taking it a bit far 

Emily Hanks  _ @EH  _

Is this what you meant by equally annoy each other 

Nat  _ @TheNatRomanoff  _

_ @EH  _ yeah and sam is playing a dangerous game 

Tony  _ @IamIronMan  _

I wanna see how this ends 

BrucieBear  _ @brucebanner  _

You and I both know it'll either end in first fight or some extreme sparring 

Clintfb  _ @Katnisss  _

Oh lord here we go

Peter  _ @junkoposes  _

What's happening, I smell tea 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

Someone get this on camera 

Clear af  _ @vision  _

I will, come on 

James  _ @wintersmoulder  _

Wilson you better back off 

Sammy  _ @birdboy  _

Or what 

Sammy  _ @birdboy  _

_ @Katnisss  _ we should have dinner and a movie 

Clintfb  _ @Katnisss  _

Sam what are you doing 

Sammy  _ @birdboy  _

Tryna steal your heart 

James  _ @wintersmoulder  _

His heart is already stolen 

Michael  _ @twitterdotcom _

Someone is jealous 

Thor  _ @God_of_Thunder  _

_ @Twitterdotcom  _ makes sense tbh 

BrucieBear  _ @brucebanner  _

Yeah Thor's right 

Grey tin can  _ @rhodey  _

I'm so over this already 

Tony  _ @IamIronMan  _

For anyone who doesn't know what's happening 

Snek  _ @slimysnakeboi  _

Sam Wilson is being a fool 

Popping  _ @vinesaspills  _

Does Clint have a boyfriend, cause if not I don't see the problem 

James  _ @wintersmoulder  _

For crying out loud Clint is my boyfriend and I don't like that Wilson is tryna get with him 

Tony  _ @IamIronMan  _

Watching barnes explode is really funny 

BrucieBear  _ @brucebanner  _

I'm sure it wouldn't be funny if Sam was flirting with Steve or pepper 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

You guys always take a prank too far 

Sammy  _ @birdboy  _

The spider child is right 

Dr Who?  _ @nattiegurl  _

Is spiderman a child 

Toaster  _ @watermelon  _

How old is spiderman oof

Mom  _ @Pepper  _

Really Sam, really 

Nedward  _ @guyinthechair  _

That was wild 

Miss Marvel  _ @CarolD  _

Yall need to chill like all of you 

Snek  _ @slimysnakeboi  _

Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you lot 

Thor  _ @God_of_Thunder  _

Brother nobody asked you to stay on earth 

Snek  _ @slimeysnakeboi  _

Well it's better than asgard so hush 

Zach  _ @thatsgay  _

What happened to sam and Bucky 

Izzy  _ @lofty  _

Oh yeah they just vanished 

Clear af  _ @vision  _

I think there both in the training room

Goth GF  _ @witchyhands _

I can hear them arguing oof 

DP  _ @mercwithamouth  _

Let me know when the fist fight starts 

Clintfb  _ @Katnisss  _

_ @mercwithamouth  _ think it just started 

Shuri  _ @wakandastechie  _

Damn kinda wish I was there 

Beter  _ @parkour  _

_ @wakandstechie  _ no you don't trust me 

Nat  _ @TheNatRomanoff  _

Time to go split it up before it gets bad, come on  _ @Katnisss  _

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 2am and it kinda ran away from me so Idk if it even makes sense 
> 
> My tumblr is w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r if you wanna come shout at me
> 
> Ps I dont hate any ships and I'm trying to, all adult consent ships are allowed and I'm not tryna bash them but taking the mick


	6. Multiverses?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter isnt as good but I need to post something before surgery so....... enjoy?! 
> 
> The multiverse idea came from Unicorncat525 so like thank you very much 
> 
> My tumblr is w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r if you wanna come ans say hi :)

Sammy _@birdboy_

Billie Eillish is the most hard working, successful teenager I know 

Beter _@parkour_

I can lift 50 tons 

Sammy _@birdboy_

But can you pay your parents bill 

Beter _@parkour_

I don't have parents -_- 

Flash _@nyoom nyoom_

How can you lift 50 tons 

Beter _@parkour_

I'm very strong? 

Flash _@nyoom nyoom_

Your like a skinny lanky girl who can barely run two laps 

Beter _@parkour_

*insert dramatic eye roll* I can't run because of my binder you dumb fuck 

Tony _@IamIronMan_

I think Peter the only one who can keep up with Steve and Bucky while running so you better watch it 

Flash _@nyoom nyoom_

Hhhhh sorry Mr Stark 

Thor _@God_of_Thunder_

Starkson is very smart and very strong 

Beter _@parkour_

Speaking of smart (and thank you thor) _@CarolD_ ive got you some pretty cool anti gravity gloves you might wanna try out 

Tony _@IamIronMan_

You made Carol anti gravity gloves,,,,,zzz bitch when??!?!?!? 

Beter _@parkour_

Ehhhh couple weeks ago…….. Bruce helped 

Tony _@IamIronMan_

Why wasn't I invited 

Hamburger _@cheese_

I think you hurt Tony's feelings 

Beter _@parkour_

I knew if I asked you'd say no 

Miss Marvel _@CarolD_

I'd love to test out those anti gravity gloves 

Beter _@parkour_

Awesome :) 

Iced Americano _@capamerica_

Son Tony thinks you don't wanna spend time with him anymore 

Beter _@parkour_

What?! No way I love spending time with Mr Stark 

Tony _@IamIronMan_

Really you do ?!?!

Beter _@parkour_

Hell yeah 

Flash _@nyoom nyoom_

I thought parker only interned for Stark Industries 

MJ _@myfriendscallmemj_

Intern smintern 

Nedward _@guyinthechair_

Ehhh who really cares 

Flash _@nyoom nyoom_

I do, cause that POSER has been parading bout saying she knows All the Avengers and I call BS

Mom _@Pepper_

HE has signed a non disclosure agreement meaning he can't legally tell the public what goes on within the company or the avengers 

Beter _@parkour_

Yeah… that's right so ,,,,, ,,,,, dont ask 

Fork _@inthebath_

I don't believe that at all but alright 

Spiderman _@binderman_

Yall I just ordered a new school bag hush don't tell the avenger 

Gross _@boysare_

What happened to the other one?

Spiderman _@binderman_

It got stolen when I stuck it to the bin 

And I oop _@itsfreerealestate_

What do you need a school bag for anyway 

Spiderman _@binderman_

I normally patrol after school 

Toaster _@watermelon_

How old are like is it high schools or college 

Spiderman _@binderman_

Hhhh u cant give out that info 

Alien boy _@mememachine_

I'm gonna say like 16 to 20 maybe 

Spiderman _@binderman_

Well I just turned 17 so…. 

Stinky _@wonkytonky_

Hhhhh hes my age ahhhh 

Poppin _@vinesaspills_

What's so special about his age 

Stinky _@wonkytonky_

Eh I could probably date him duh 

Jo _@SMfan_

Oof you think spiderman would date you

Joshua Ellis _@joss_

He could be taken so like you have little to no chance 

Stinky _@wonkytonky_

If hes taken I'll make him break up with his girlfriend 

Spiderman _@binderman_

Actually I have a boyfriend and please don't be that kind of person 

Tony _@IamIronMan_

Spiderman isn't allowed to give out his age but it seem like he doesn't care 

Mom _@Pepper_

@ _IamIronMan_ i think it's time take his phone away? 

Spiderman _@binderman_

Oh no please dont, Mr. Stark please don't let them please

Mom _@Pepper_

Maybe don't give out so much personal info from time to time but this is your last warning 

Spiderman _@binderman_

Hhhhhh,,,,,,, thank youuu so much 

___________

Sammy _@birdboy_

Random tweet time: Did yall know hawkass is pretty good at hand to hand combat 

Toaster _@watermelon_

Well he's an avenger so I'd think so 

Sammy _@birdboy_

True but he also has his bow and arrow so you never actually see him fight hand to hand 

Hawkass _@Katnisss_

First off don't diss my bow and arrow they're great and secondly I don't fight hand to hand for medical reasons 

Nat _@TheNatRomanoff_

You train with me all the time, what are you talking about 

Hawkass _@Katnisss_

You KNOW what im talking about 

Nat _@TheNatRomanoff_

Oh yeah that's true 

Poppin _@vineaspills_

What are you talking about? 

Jo _@SMfan_

My curiosity is getting the better of me and I wanna know too 

Toaster _@watermelon_

Can we know? 

Hawkass _@Katniss_

Nope sorry 

Beter _@parkour_

It's like whenever they bring up Budapest 

Joshua Ellis _@joss_

What's happened at Budapest 

Eye patch _@NickFury_

The don't tell anyone, all I know is that the mission was a success 

Michael _@twitterdotcom_

Why haven't they told anyone 

Goth GF _@witchyhands_

Cause they're mean 

Iced Americano _@capamerica_

I think barnes knows about it 

James _@wintersmoulder_

Nope I don't 

Dr Who _@nattiegurl_

Then who knows 

BrucieBear _@brucebanner_

Only Natasha and Clint 

Tony _@IamIronMan_

They refused to talk about it with anyone other than themselves 

Izzy _@lofty_

Did they have a thing together during Budapest 

Nat _@TheNatRomanoff_

Oh God no 

Sorcerer Supreme _@wizard_father_

You'd be surprised how many multiverses have you and Clint paired together 

Hawkass _@Katnisss_

Ahhhhhh NOOOO, wait hold are you saying in other universe I'm straight!! 

Hawkass _@Katnisss_

No no that can't be real 

Nat _@TheNatRomanoff_

No offense but I hate that 

Hitten the juul _@juuler_

Wait MULTIVERSE

Katie rose _@flowergirl_

A universe where Natasha and Clint are a couple…. Sounds weird 

Zach _@thatsgay_

It kinda sounds wrong ngl 

Thor _@God_of_Thunder_

They are the best of friends and I wouldn't be able to see them as anything else 

Eddiecc _@chaotic.edward_

I didn't think it was real or true 

Sorcerer Supreme _@wizard_father_

Yeah there's tons of them 

Beter _@parkour_

Is there one where I'm a cis guy? 

Sorcerer Supreme _@wizard_father_

Oh most definitely 

Beter _@parkour_

Think we can go visit one day 

Tony _@IamIronMan_

1000 percent not, never happening 

Sorcerer Supreme _@wizard_father_

Universe hopping is incredibly difficult and it would take forever to prepare to do it 

Beter _@parkour_

Maybe next time :( 


	7. No to racism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like heres something I guess, i dunno man I'm still in recovery so like enjoy 
> 
> So like in future chapters I might be pulling things out of the Avengers Assemble the animated series cause like some of the story lines and episodes are like really good so yeah :)

Sammy  _ @birdboy  _

PSA if you are racist, LBGT+ phobic or believe that women don't have rights then kindly unfollow me 

Sammy  _ @birdboy  _

Cause i'm so tired of petty white men coming into my dms shouting their racism at me 

Sammy  _ @birdboy  _

That also goes for ladies who think it's okay to tell me go back to my own country, news flash I was born in New York so fuck off 

Grey tin can  _ @rhodey  _

It's a problem we deal with in our day to day life man 

Toaster  _ @watermelon  _

Well it shouldn't be that's so shit 

Grey tin can  _ @rhodey  _

Well what can you do about it, normally I just ignore it 

Sammy  _ @birdboy  _

Oh and I forgot to say if you're ableist unfollow me as well 

Ur mom gay  _ @hannahissmelly  _

Falcon really ain't playing around, he only wants positive vibes 

Shuri  _ @wakandastechie  _

I crave positive vibes 

Giant man  _ @antboy  _

The only positive vibes I get is when Tony Stark calls me a pissant

Bearboi  _ @oliboil  _

I'm sorry what? 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

Yeah that actually happens 

Izzy  _ @lofty  _

Does he do that to everyone 

Hawkass  _ @Katniss  _

Yeah he calls me legolas

BrucieBear  _ @brucebanner  _

Tony has like personal nicknames for everyone, some are a win win and some are not

Thor  _ @God_of_Thunder  _

Hes calls me point break, even though he knows it annoys me 

BrucieBear  _ @brucebanner  _

He calls me brucie or big green 

Iced Americano  _ @capamerica  _

I don't think he's got one for me 

Tony  _ @IamIronMan  _

Oh I've got one for you love, come here and I'll tell you 

Nat  _ @TheNatRomanoff _

I don't like this at all 

Sammy  _ @birdboy _

Oh my God Tony I think the whole tower heard that 

Tony  _ @IamIronMan  _

What ?!?!?! How 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

You're not very good at whispering sir 

Mine  _ @creeperawman _

What did he tell steve, tell I'm intrigued 

James  _ @wintersmoulder  _

I'm sure you don't wanna know 

Grey tin can  _ @rhodey  _

Was it something saucy

Nat  _ @TheNatRomanoff _

It was cause when Clint heard it be blushed and ran off somewhere 

Iced Americano  _ @capamerica  _

So apparently he does have one for :} 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

Wait what's my one 

Tony  _ @IamIronMan  _

Spider child 

Nat  _ @TheNatRomanoff  _

Spiderson 

BrucieBear  _ @brucebanner  _

Mini Stark 

Thor  _ @God_of_Thunder  _

Starksson 

Woah  _ @messedupcentury  _

Why does spiderman have so many 

Sammy  _ @birdboy  _

Because hes best boi 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

:))) hhhhhhh I'm best boi 

Goth Gf  _ @witchyhands  _

Well yeah bestest boi <3 <3 <3 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

Guys:)))) I didn't know I was best boi 

Nedward  _ @guyinthechair  _

Liar yes you did 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

Hush let me bask in this for a moment 

Clever  _ @sickophanticteens  _

Is spiderman the only best boi or does ever avengers have a I dunno personal best boy/girl?? 

Tony  _ @IamIronMan  _

Spiderman is like general best boi but I think if you asked Natasha on a separate occasion she'd say someone else 

Nat  _ @TheNatRomanoff  _

You're right I would but I'm never gonna tell yall who it is so….. 

Bad bitch  _ @Photon  _

Yknow who best girl is? Carol she's best girls sorry guys I don't make the rules 

Miss Marvel  _ @CarolD  _

Awk thanks love 

Nedward  _ @guyinthechair  _

Miss Carol is that your girlfriend that you always talk about 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

I've been dying to meet her 

Miss Marvel  _ @CarolD  _

Welp I've been exposed now haven't I 

Tony  _ @IamIronMan  _

Happens when you become best girl I guess 

Beter  _ @parkour  _

Imo  _ @guyinthechair  _ is best boy sorry 

Hawkass  _ @Katniss  _

Wait I wanna be someone's best boy 

Sammy  _ @birdboy  _

You can be my best boy? 

James  _ @wintersmoulder  _

Don't you already have a best boi sorry let me rephrase don't you have a thing for someone 

Sammy  _ @birdboy  _

Oi hush I told you that in confidence 

James  _ @wintersmoulder  _

Yeah well Clint is my best boy so go away 

Yuri  _ @stopyellingbitch  _

I love when bucky get protective uwu 

Peter  _ @junkoposes  _

Officially the worst tweet I've ever seen 

Zach  _ @thatsgay  _

What's wrong with it 

Peter  _ @junkoposes  _

People always fail to realise that Bucky Barnes is actually a villian 

James  _ @wintersmoulder  _

Care to explain 

Peter  _ @junkoposes  _

He's killed so many people, is probably a terrorist and doesn't belong on the avengers team, and that the tea sis 

Hawkass  _ @Katnisss  _

You try being brainwashed for almost 70 years let's see how you like it 

Rory  _ @Theantagonist  _

Ngl I kinda agree with  _ @junkoposes  _

Rory  _ @Theantagonist  _

Like how do we know he was actually brainwashed 

Iced Americano  _ @capamerica  _

Because when he ran into me he didn't remember who I was or even who he was his job was to kill me and in the end he didn't

Eye patch  _ @NickFury  _

I have his file here at shield and it clearly states that he been brainwashed 

Peter  _ @junkoposes  _

But do have evidence though like ??????

James  _ @wintersmoulder  _

The government, shield and that entire avengers team all have the files and evidence saying I was brainwashed 

James  _ @wintersmoulder  _

I'm sure princess shuri didnt go through all that decoding for fucking nothing 

Shuri  _ @wakandastechie  _

It took a whole ass eight months to rewire and untrigger his words 

Shuri  _ @wakandastechie  _

So please don't say that there isn't evidence or that he faked it cause trust me that would be impossible 

CatMan  _ @T'Challa  _

Let's not forget the whole new arm we made for him 

James  _ @wintersmoulder  _

Also that too so please  _ @junkoposes  _ and  _ @Theantagonist  _ if you have nothing better to do or say about me dont fucking talk about me simple 

Mousey  _ @Ratatouille  _

I love how calmly he dealt with the situation 

Clear af  _ @vision  _

Some Individuals just seem to be actually so stupid and it makes my brain hurt 

Mom  _ @Pepper  _

You don't have a brain you're a computer 

Clear af  _ @vision  _

Still yknow 

Zach  _ @thatsgay  _

Is he alright, like does bucky get this often or….

Tony  _ @IamIronMan  _

We get a lot of bullshit from people often so yeah 

Iced Americano  _ @capamerica  _

But not all of us are used to it 

Mom  _ @Pepper  _

Which means stuff still gets to us cause were mostly all human but it seems that people often forget that 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

And it really isn't fair because they do so much for the city and all they get is shit back 

Zach @ _ thatsgay  _

That actually sucks so hard 

James  _ @wintersmoulder  _

It's not something I'm gonna cry over so am good 

Sammy  _ @birdboy  _

He says that while walking to the shooting range 

CatMan  _ @T'Challa  _

Well I think he want to cool off so it's fair 

DP  _ @mercwithamouth  _

Wait!! You guys have a shooting range 

DP  _ @mercwithamouth  _

Aw man no far 

Tony  _ @IamIronMan  _

Your welcome to come use it whenever just let me, pepper or steve know and it's all good 

DP  _ @mercwithamouth  _

Hhhhh awesome heheheh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r 
> 
> If you have any suggestions or ideas then leave then in the comments bros :)


	8. Go off spidey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone ate spidermans pizza and hes not pleased, Clint keeps hurting himself and Tony is planning something big

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This shoulda been posted last week but I'm in lost of pains and high on meds so sorry about that.

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

The Avengers better take cover cause someone ate my pizza and since I don't know who did it you're all gonna get exposed 

Tony  _ @IamIronMan  _

Please kid dont do this 

Grey tin can  _ @rhodey  _

It's just pizza kiddo

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

It was MY pizza 

Shane  _ @NotDawson  _

Spiderman is about to go off

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

Mr. Stark once threw a pair of heeled boots at Steve and it hit steve right on his lip 

Tony  _ @IamIronMan  _

Wasn't my fault he should have known better 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

Clint once fell out of the vents and broke his knee but made the excuse and said it was because of a training exercise 

Hawkass  _ @Katniss  _

Wow really rude 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

Natasha acts all tough but in reality she's a huge softie 

Nat  _ @TheNatRomanoff  _

ребенок паук why would you do this 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

Bruce once called Tony an idiot behind his back 

BrucieBear  _ @brucebanner  _

I TOLD YOU THAT IN CONFIDENCE !

Tony  _ @IamIronMan  _

Wow bruce really -_- 

Michael  _ @twitterdotcom  _

Spiderman really isn't holding back tho damn

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

Steve once screamed really high pitched that everyone thought it was an emergency alarm 

Iced Americano  _ @capamerica  _

:( we said to never bring that up again and plus it's your fault for scaring me 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

Clint is actually pretty smart but acts dumb so Mr. Stark doesn't make him actually work around the tower 

Tony  _ @IamIronMan  _

_ @Katnisss  _ is that true 

Hawkass  _ @Katniss  _

Whoever ate the kids pizza better fess up >:/

Snek  _ @slimeysnakeboi  _

It was me who ate it sorry 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

Oh okay that cool 

Iced Americano  _ @capamerica  _

Wat!!!;;

Tony  _ @IamIronMan  _

I'm sure if it was anyone else his reaction would not be like that 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

Loki is aight so plus his brother is Thor and hhhgngng 

Izzy  _ @lofty  _

Well that was fun wasn't it 

Nat  _ @TheNatRomanoff  _

Not for us it wasnt >:( 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

And I oop to bad 

BrucieBear  _ @brucebanner  _

Kiddo you alright ? You seem not okay 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

Yeah am fine 

Beter  _ @parkour  _

I'm gonna jump off a cliff bye

Poppin  _ @vinesaspills  _

Hhehe me every day 

Emily Hanks  _ @EH  _

Me when I have homework due and haven't started it yet 

Beter  _ @parkour  _

Aw shit I have homework gotta blast 

Nedward  _ @guyinthechair  _

Mr Tori won't be happy if you don't do it so you have fun

Snek  _ @slimeysnakeboi _

Ugh kids admire 

Goth GF  _ @witchyhands  _

Wtf, your a kid- I'm what ????,,::! 

________

James  _ @wintersmoulder  _

So tony and pepper are fighting 

Grey tin can  _ @rhodey  _

I feel sorry for steve ugh 

M  _ @angel_irl  _

Why are they fighting ?

James  _ @wintersmoulder  _

So I can't tell you that but its something big 

Grey tin can  _ @rhodey  _

I'm gonna come help with tony so Steve isn't getting smothered 

Iced Americano  _ @capamerica  _

I don't even know what the fights about but spiderman and hawkeye know about it 

Zach  _ @thatsgay  _

How come we cant know ????? 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

Its classified information and Mr Stark wants to keep it a surprise :::@;@,@

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

Pepper is also mad cause he donated a large sum of money to a bunch of charities 

Dr Who  _ @nattiegurl  _

And that's bad because…..

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

Because he didn't tell her and now the media has caught hold if it so shes not to pleased 

Nedward  _ @guyinthechair  _

See now I'm really curious 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

If I told you, you'd very badly try and keep it a secret and then up failing 

Nedward  _ @guyinthechair  _

Fair but still 

Bearboi  _ @oliboil  _

Will we ever know 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

Probably not until the thing actually happens 

Toaster  _ @watermelon  _

Is he designing new suits 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

Bit more complex than that bruh

Toaster  _ @watermelon  _

What can be more complex than making suits 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

I got told I can give a hint. Making clothing items is more complex 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

I'm gonna boost if yall have any more questions ask  _ @Katnisss  _ or  _ @capamerica  _

Syd  _ @cosplaythings  _

Why doesn't pepper let Tony do wants he wants 

Iced Americano  _ @capamerica  _

Because Tony is doing like 100 other projects ie starkphone updates, suit upgrades, improving our weapons and etc and pepper doesn't want him to start someone new cause then nothing else would get done 

Ur mom gay  _ @hannahissmelly  _

Does Tony work on ALL your weapons and stuff 

Iced Americano  _ @capamerica  _

Not really but yeah 

Nat  _ @TheNatRomanoff  _

Peter does my widow bites and I normally work with guns and knives 

James  _ @wintersmoulder  _

Don't we all work with knives 

Ryan  _ @blueboi  _

Do yall have like back up knives and shit 

James  _ @wintersmoulder  _

We have things like knives and throwing stars hidden all over the compound 

Sammy  _ @birdboy  _

Well you guys do cause yall are weirdos 

James  _ @wintersmoulder  _

No its cause were alert ○_○ 

Iced Americano @capamerica 

Wait did you say you two have knives hidden all over the compound 

Nat  _ @TheNatRomanoff  _

Well the main place yknow 

Iced Americano  _ @capamerica  _

Since when !@?@?@ 

Nat _ @TheNatRomanoff  _

Since a while dad 

Iced Americano @capamerica 

Well oof 

_________ 

Hawkass  _ @Katniss  _

So I need a new sparring partner ??? -_- 

Sammy  _ @birdboy  _

Lemme guess Natasha broke your arm again 

Hawkass  _ @Katniss  _

No, she broke my foot this time 

Katie rose  _ @flowergirl  _

Hold on did falcon say again ???????

Sammy  _ @birdboy  _

You don't know how often that idiot gets his arm broken 

Eddiecc  _ @chaotic.edward  _

How many times have your broke your arm 

Hawkass  _ @Katniss  _

I think 4 times maybe 

Sammy  _ @birdboy  _

And all with different reasons like !???!?@ 

Hawkass  _ @Katnisss  _

Well yeah, I'm very clumsy so…

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

Remember that time you broke your nose ? 

Hawkass  _ @Katniss  _

For the 100th time it wasn't my fault 

Katie rose  _ @flowergirl  _

Whose fault was it then 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

Yeah whOse fauLt was it ThEn 

Hawkass  _ @Katniss  _

It was Bucky's fault actually so fite me >:( 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

How was it Bucky's fault?!?!? 

BrucieBear  _ @brucebanner  _

I thought its cause you walked into the fridge 

Hawkass  _ @Katnisss  _

No that was the OTHER time 

James  _ @wintersmoulder  _

Its cause I punched him hard…….. by accident in the face…. During sparring 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

You've done that to steve 100 times 

James  _ @wintersmoulder  _

Yeah but Steve's a super soldier he can deal with it but Clint, my baby, my sweet angel can't cause he's human 

Hawkass  _ @Katnisss _

Yes I'm human unlike you 

Iced Americano  _ @capamerica  _

That's why I tell him not to aim for the face ladies and gentlemen :》

Nat  _ @TheNatRomanoff  _

That's a fair point and also hair, never go for the hair 

T bone  _ @iheartsteveandbucky  _

Are we gonna ignore the fact that Bucky called clint his sweet angel like ????? Why cant my girlfriend call me that 

Hitten the juul  _ @juuler  _

That shits cute 

Tony  _ @IamIronMan  _

Me and and steve are cuter 

Poppin  _ @vinesaspills  _

What about pepper? 

Iced Americano  _ @capamerica  _

Aw no let's not bring this to Twitter 

Tony  _ @IamIronMan _

Pepper doesn't understand that im tryna do something good for a community 

Mom  _ @Pepper  _

I get that but you're busy with other things Tony ●_● 

BrucieBear  _ @brucebanner  _

Aw shit he we go again 

Thor  _ @God_of_Thunder  _

I think what friend Stark wants to do is great 

Mom  _ @Pepper  _

It is BUT he has other things to do including press and meeting that he doesn't attend 

Iced Americano  _ @capamerica  _

Honey, if I can get Tony to finish his now projects and go to some meetings would you consider letting him do this 

Mom  _ @Pepper  _

Fine! If you can get him do that then yeah I'll 100% support him in doing this 

Tony  _ @IamIronMan  _

Really you will? 

Mom  _ @Pepper  _

Yeah why not 

BrucieBear  _ @@brucebanner _

I've never seen Tony happy dance but yeah I think everything is all settled now 

Thor  _ @God_of_Thunder  _

Friend Stark says that Pizza is on him tonight 

Hawkass  _ @Katniss  _

Hell yeah !!!!! 

Eddiecc  _ @chaotic.edward  _

Now I really wanna know what it is 

________

The New York times @ _ TheNewYorkTimes  _

Stark Industrial has been seen donating large sums of money to LGBT charities and Trans communities.  Click here  to find out more 

CNN  _ @CNN _

Tony Stark has been mentioning a new secret project.  Click Here  if you wanna know more 

WSJ  _ @WallStreetJournal  _

CEO of Stark Industries argues with Tony Stark on actually getting work done.  Click Here  to read more 

Buzzfeed  _ @Buzzfeed  _

16 Tweets that tell us that Hawkeye and The Winter Soldier are more than friends.  Link here 

Yuri  _ @stopyellingbitch  _

_ @Buzzfeed  _ are you behind or something, I'm pretty sure that the winter soldier has already confirmed that he and hawkeye are dating 

James  _ @wintersmoulder _

Yeah I have like a month ago 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

Buzzfeed really doesn't know what's happening. This is why I hate media sites 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

Also WSJ actually making an article that isn't insulting Mr. Stark is wild ,,,,,,,

Freddie  _ @fellowwhovian  _

We gonna talk about the fact that Stark Industries donated to LGBT and Trans communities 

Beter  _ @parkour  _

I think its great :))) 

Nedward  _ @guyinthechair  _

I mean aren't like half of that avengers queer or something ?????

Nat  _ @TheNatRomanoff  _

The majority of us are even cis never mind being het 

Danylynn  _ @that1irnmanstan _

Wait are any of you cis ?????

Nat  _ @TheNatRomanoff  _

That classified until the others decide to come out but I'm actually Non Binary so \\(°~°)/ 

MJ  _ @myfriendscallmemj  _

Holy shit a super hero that like me !!! 

Joshua Ellis  _ @joss  _

Holy crap that so cool, another reason for me to love Natasha 

Stinky  _ @wonkytonky  _

Do that others knows ? 

Nat  _ @TheNatRomanoff  _

Well they do now but yeah they all already knew and even Jarvis knows 

Oofer gang  _ @bigtwitchy  _

Who's Jarvis 

Nat  _ @TheNatRomanoff  _

Oh he's Tony AI that runs the compound basically, he's great 

Mom  _ @Pepper  _

Jarvis is great cause when you feel dysphoric you can always ask jarvis and he'll always 100% confirm that you are valid and stuff and it's great 

Hamburger  _ @cheese  _

Man Jarvis would be great for whenever I feel like shit 

Tony  _ @IamIronMan  _

On the StarkPhone I'm trying to find a way to incorporate an AI into the phone so you all have a personally AI that you can Name and whatnot 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

Aren't we also trying to find a way to make the battery last longer without making the phone bulky and blocky while also trying to make it waterproof 

Miss Marvel  _ @CarolD  _

Apple better watch cause the next StarkPhone is gonna take the market 

Apple  _ @Apple _

I assure you that the StarkPhone isnt gonna beat the iPhone 11 

Tony  _ @IamIronMan _

Is that flipping challenge!?!?! 

Mom  _ @Pepper  _

Aw great here we go -_- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can yall guess what Tony is planning and if you have any suggestions or ideas then leave them in the comments 
> 
> Also the kudos and comments make feel better about this so thank you so much I love you all 
> 
> My tumblr is w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r if you wanna come say hi


	9. Memes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly running out of ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be posted ages ago but instead I binged stranger things even though it only took me three day

* * *

Spiderman _@binderman_

I just sat for an hour tryna teach Mr Stark about memes 

Spiderman _@binderman_

And all he can recall is saying the word memes like me me 

Tony _@IamIronMan_

Not true I remember road work ahead uh yeah sure hope it does 

Beter _@parkour_

Hhhhhhhg mr Stark just quote a meme finally 

Zach _@thatsgay_

I wonder if any other avengers know memes 

Iced Americano _@capamerica_

I know what that is !

Tony _@IamIronMan_

Oh shit, here we go again 

Beter _@parkour_

Another one, hhhhhhggg I'm so proud papa 

Iced Americano _@capamerica_

Er Language 

Tony _@IamIronMan_

I'm a grown man dont tell me to watch my language or I'll steal all your diamonds ores 

Beter _@parkour_

Hes on a roll ooooooooooo

Iced Americano _@capamerica_

What the frick Richard 

Toaster _@watermelon_

Did cap just quote a vine ahhhhh

Iced Americano _@capamerica_

It's the only one I know oof 

Beter _@parkour_

I've never been prouder 

Mom _@Pepper_

Peter quotes so many vines and memes that at one point Tony was concerned for him 

CatMan _@T'Challa_

My sister does it all the time 

Shuri _@wakandastechie_

Its different tho cause I'm a princess but the look on my brothers face is hilarious 

Tony _@IamIronMan_

I thought something was wrong with him, I was so concerned 

Beter _@parkour_

That's why it was so fucking funny watching your reaction 

_______

Beter _@parkour_

Don't tell the others but I stole all the spoons in the compound

Miss Marvel _@CarolD_

You do realise they all follow you right 

T bone _@Iheartsteveandbucky_

Why did you steal all the spoons 

Beter _@parkour_

 _@iheartsteveandbucky_ i thought it was funny at the time 

James _@wintersmoulder_

@ _parkour_ how am I meant to eat my plums without any spoons hmm 

Sammy _@birdboy_

You don't use spoons to eat plums 

Beter _@parkour_

You eat plums with your hands Bucky 

Shane _@NotDawson_

Are you tryna tell me that the Winter Soldier eats plums with a spoon ? 

Izzy _@lofty_

How do eat plums with a spoon !!!!?!?!? 

James _@wintersmoulder_

It NoRmAl GuYs ,,,,,,, I pRoMiSe 

Tony _@IamIronMan_

Its normal if you're a baby 

Iced Americano _@capamerica_

This is worse than the banana thing :( also Peter give use the spoons back please 

Beter _@parkour_

Firstly I don't remember where they are and secondly what banana thing? 

Hawkass _@Katniss_

Bucky and Steve think that bananas now are made differently now than they were back in the olden days 

Iced Americano _@capamerica_

ThEy are made differently I swear 

James _@wintersmoulder_

They taste like mush now 

Cindy _@Cindy Moon_

What did they taste like back then? 

Iced Americano _@capamerica_

Idk fruit 

Sammy _@birdboy_

Please never use idk ever again 

Iced Americano _@capamerica_

What's wrong with me using idk 

Nedward _@guyinthechair_

It just sounds wrong sir 

Beter _@parkour_

Can we go back to me eating all the spoons 

Beter _@parkour_

WAIT!! I meant stealing !! I don't eat spoons 

Spiderman _@binderman_

That's a lie I've seen you eat spoons 

Beter _@parkour_

Stfu I don't want spoons 

Thor _@God_of_Thunder_

Starkson do you enjoy eating spoons 

Tony _@IamIronMan_

Whether peter has eaten all spoons or whatever I'm going to buy some more 

Tony _@IamIronMan_

Thanks a lot kid :( 

Beter _@parkour_

:'( :'( :'( 

MJ _@myfriendscallmemj_

You literally have emojis just use tho 

Beter _@parkour_

I do it to annoy you <3 

_______ 

  


Hawkass _@Katnisss_

Why is it every time I wanna watch dog cops we just so happen to get a mission alert 

Nat _@TheNatRomanoff_

Haven't you finished that show like a thousand times 

Hawkass _@Katnisss_

Still doesn't mean I don't wanna watch it again 

Hawkass _@Katnisss_

Plus haven't you watched the notebook about a thousand times 

Nat _@TheNatRomanoff_

You gotta stop exposing me bro 

Tony _@IamIronMan_

Both of you are sitting opposite each other in the jet just talk that way 

Ryan _@blueboi_

Why are yall in a jet 

Hawkass _@Katnisss_

Just got done with a mission 

Eye patch _@NickFury_

Clint that's classified you can tell your twitter that 

Maria Hill _@Eye•Candy_

I'm gonna take your phone away hawkeye 

Irnwoman _@hannahbannah_

How monitored are the avengers oof 

Eye patch _@NickFury_

Very monitored cause they say and do dumb shit 

Nat _@TheNatRomanoff_

That's why i'm here to keep them under control 

Maria Hill _@Eye•Candy_

And that's why I love you <3 

______

Spiderman _@binderman_

[Video Attached] {Peter standing behind the camera and slowly zones in in Bucky and Clint as 'Two Bros chilling in a hot tub' plays in the background} 

Toaster _@watermelon_

Should have done it in a hot tub 

M _@angel_irl_

Well someones thirsty 

Spiderman _@binderman_

We dont have a hot tub also I know you just wanna see them shirtless smh 

Tony _@IamIronMan_

Yeah we do, yall just don't use it 

Spiderman _@binderman_

Wait we have a hot tub???!?! Why 

Tony _@IamIronMan_

Well actually we have a pool and because I wanted one so sue me 

Iced Americano _@capamerica_

When did we get a pool 

Tony _@IamIronMan_

Literally forever ago 

MJ _@myfriendscallmemj_

That akotaco moment when you have a pool and no one knows 

BrucieBear _@brucebanner_

How come we've never seen it 

Tony _@IamIronMan_

Yall never ask FRIDAY bout it 

Goth GF _@witchyhands_

If I ask FRIDAY will she tell me where it is 

Tony _@IamIronMan_

Well duh 

Iced Americano _@capamerica_

Isn't it a bit cold for swimming??? 

Beter _@parkour_

Its October chill out grandpa 

Katie rose _@flowergirl_

Oooooohhhhh shid 

Beter _@parkour_

Need some ice for that burn 

[whipping.gif attached] 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave my ideas and whatnot


	10. Tea spill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned spills some tea accidentally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait I'm not dead I swear just school, essays and dysphoria are kicking my rear

_ Nedward @guyinthechair  _

What do you do when your boyfriend is a superhero and cant make movie date night :/ ?

MJ  _ @myfriendscallmemj  _

Ned! What are you doing 

Flash  _ @nyoom nyoom  _

There's no way you're dating a superhero 

Nedward  _ @guyinthechair  _

Ah shit wasn't supposed to tweet that dang it 

Nedward  _ @guyinthechair  _

Mr Stark is gonna kill me 

Beter  _ @parkour  _

He 100% will good going smartie pants 

Nedward  _ @guyinthechair  _

At least they dont know its spiderman 

Flash  _ @nyoom nyoom  _

WAIT YOU'RE DATING SPIDERMAN 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

You had one job ned 

Cheese  _ @OnToast  _

Well there goes every teenage girls dream 

Tony  _ @IamIronMan  _

Ned I think it's time I take your phone away 

Flash  _ @nyoom nyoom  _

Wait I thought you and parker were dating, does she know your cheating ? 

MJ  _ @myfriendscallmemj  _

Aw shit 

Beter  _ @parkour  _

*He 

Watermelon  _ @Taoster  _

Ooh I smell tea 

Tony  _ @IamIronMan  _

Ned you need to stop before people think things are happening 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

Neds not cheating at all… 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

That sounded fishy oof 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

I swear nothing is going on 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

This isn't helping is it :/ 

M  _ @angel_irl  _

No it just sounds really shady 

Disco  _ @Deaky  _

Not unless peter and spiderman know about it and it's a poly thing 

Fried  _ @Chicken  _

Conspiracy, spiderman and peter are the same person and Ned just actually spill some really hot tea 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

Me and peter aren't the same person what pfft 

Snek  _ @slimeysnakeboi  _

This seems to be going south very fast 

Beter  _ @parkour  _

Loki you're not helping the situation 

Snek  _ @slimeysnakeboi  _

It's your boyfriend's fault not mine 

Nedward  _ @guyinthechair  _

This is why I shouldn't be left unsupervised on social media 

Tony  _ @IamIronMan  _

Wow really ! 

Iced Americano  _ @capamerica  _

Tony, babe you need to shut this done before media sites start investigating 

James  _ @wintersmoulder  _

Awk they're gonna wanna do interviews with Spidey and shit 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

Oh dear god please no 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

Interviews are not my forte 

James  _ @wintersmoulder  _

They actually suck 

Nat  _ @TheNatRomanoff  _

That's cause you hate being on TV tho 

James  _ @wintersmoulder _

Wow maybe because they always play me as a bad guy 

Beter  _ @parkour  _

At least now the attention has been directed 

Rog  _ @Tayluh  _

No it hasn't, I'm still here trying to find the connection between Peter and spiderman 

Disco  _ @Deaky  _

If you get a side by side you'll notice that both Peter and Spidey are the same height and have the same build 

Beter  _ @parkour  _

Wait ! Where are y'all getting pictures of me 

Mousey boy  _ @Ratatouille  _

Ever since the news got out about you being an "intern" at stark Industries they've been lots of photos of you floating around and also you guys have a YouTube channel so yeah 

Beter  _ @parkour  _

The YT makes sense but I didn't know that there were photos of me floating around 

Nedward  _ @guyinthechair  _

That makes me uncomfortable 

Beter  _ @parkour  _

Tell me about it 

Life  _ @Sucksass _

Have you seen this [ _ Screenshot of a tweet by the Washington post asking if spiderman is really Tony Stark's intern Peter Parker _ ] 

Iced Americano  _ @capamerica  _

Too late it has already begun 

Flash  _ @nyoom nyoom  _

At least now ned can get clout at school cause he's dating spiderman 

Beter  _ @parkour  _

You believe Ned when he says he's dating spiderman but call my a liar and poser when I say I work with Tony Stark 

Pumpkin  _ @spookyszn  _

Tea but like me 

Flash  _ @nyoom nyoom  _

I need photo evidence Parker 

Beter  _ @parkour  _

[ _ Picture of Tony and Peter in the workshop, smiling and thumbing up.png _ ] is that enough evidence 

Flash  _ @nyoom nyoom  _

It could be photoshop, so no 

MJ  _ @myfriendscallmemj  _

Wow you really are dence 

Tony  _ @IamIronMan  _

[ _ Peter and Bucky playing frisbee with Caps shield and accidentally hitting something in avengers video sneak peek _ ] 

Tony  _ @IamIronMan  _

Is that evidence 

Flash  _ @nyoom nyoom  _

Hmmm could be anybody really 

Iced Americano  _ @capamerica  _

So that's where my shield went 

Nat  _ @TheNatRomanoff  _

Did you hit the coffee machine ?!?! 

James  _ @wintersmoulder  _

That's a secret we'll never tell 

XOXO

gossip boys 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr is w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r


	11. Drop dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dont bind for to long kiddos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I'm not dead sorry about the wait yall :/

Beter  _ @parkour  _

Ever forget to eat and just drop dead in the middle of your school hallway 

Tony  _ @IamIronMan  _

Yup been there one to many times 

Iced Americano  _ @capamerica  _

Before I got the serum it happened all the time 

Hawkass  _ @Katniss  _

I just dont sleep and bind 24/7 

Tony  _ @IamIronMan  _

But seriously kid you gotta be careful with it, I didnt give the first finished product of it just so you can pass out in school 

Beter  _ @parkour  _

Its fine Mr Stark plus seeing everyone freak out cause  _ The Winter Soldier  _ is here on our school was funny 

Hokus  _ @Pokus  _

How you all know what it's like hmmmmm

Tony  _ @IamIronMan  _

Not gonna speak for the other but as a trans Male passing out due to excessive binding does in fact exist

That one  _ @queerkid _

Hold up did Tony Stark just come out as trans 

Left  _ @foot  _

I think they all just indirectly came out 

Giant  _ @whatnow  _

Your telling me Tony Stark isnt a cis man hot tomoly, its gives me another reason to love him hhhhh

Tony  _ @IamIronMan  _

I'm glad that my transness is inspiring 

James  _ @wintersmoulder  _

Catch the press and newssite spin this negatively 

Hawkass  _ @Katniss  _

Don't be such a debbie downer love 

Snek  _ @slimeysnekboi  _

Msdndkemssj debbie downer snsnsizns 

Shuri  _ @wakandastechie  _

Its not better than triggered tracy 

Beter  _ @parkour  _

Wowowowowowow THIEF you stole that from me wowowow

Shuri  _ @wakandastechie  _

What you gonna do about it huh 

CatMan  _ @T'Challa  _

Children can you not fight over the internet 

Nedward  _ @guyinthechair  _

Hehe you sound like steve lol 

Iced Americano  _ @capamerica  _

Oi 

Toaster  _ @watermelon  _

At least he doesn't sign his name at the end of every tweet 

Beter  _ @parkour _

Brian May does that but its wholesome, if steve done it would be annoying 

Hawkass  _ @Katniss  _

Dont talk about your father like that tsk tsk tsk 

Beter  _ @parkour  _

Hush now Gregory 

Hawkass  _ @Katniss _

>:(

*

SI  _ @StarkIndustries  _

After a long and tedious amount of time, we are finally able to bring forward our latest achievement.

Our very own line of tri top chest binders and full tank chest binders, made comfortable and breathable for your own binding pleasures. 

Sam  _ @winning  _

HOLY FUCKING SHIT NO WAY 

hot  _ @tomoly  _

IM GONNA DIE OMG 

Tony  _ @IamIronMan  _

Yall don't know how long I've been working in those and we've got Christmas themed ones 

Cheese  _ @contrast  _

When are they available for pre order 

Tony  _ @IamIronMan  _

today at 3pm PST 

Spiderman  _ @binderman _

I'm so stoked like hell yeah man 

Hawkass  _ @Katniss  _

Is that why tony kept calling me down to the lab every couple of days 

James  _ @wintersmoulder  _

Well duh ssnsksms did you forget 

Nat  _ @TheNatRomanoff  _

Bitch I'm buying one and you cant stop me 

Snek  _ @slimeysnakeboi  _

I would buy one but I'm a shape shifter so I don't really need one 

Spiderman  _ @binderman _

We get it loki huff 

Snek  _ @slimeysnakeboi  _

Jealous small spider 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

[Cursed cat.png] 

Thor  _ @God_of_Thunder  _

Same :) 

DP  _ @mercwithamouth  _

Proud of you Tony :) 

Iced Americano  _ @capamerica  _

Will you finally sleep now love 

CEOPotts _ @Pepper  _

Also these are binder for standard wear which means 6 - 8 hours of wear and no longer :)

Sam  _ @birdboy  _

Clint that means you too 

Hawkass  _ @Katniss  _

Wowowow don't call me out like that 

CEOPotts  _ @Pepper  _

Sam's right Clint that goes for you too Peter and Nat 

Beter  _ @parkour  _

Yes ma'am 

Hawkass  _ @Katniss  _

Yes ma'am 

Nat _ @TheNatRomanoff  _

You and I both know I bind safely :) 

Noddle  _ @Doddle  _

That sounds cryptic as fuck 

Cheese  _ @contrast _

Is nat saying shes trans :* 

Nat  _ @TheNatRomanoff  _

No she's not :) I'm non binary there's a difference :) 

Sam  _ @winning  _

Is there really tho 

James  _ @wintersmoulder  _

Let's leave that can of worms  **_closed_ **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come shout at me on tumblr w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r


	12. The Xmas Chappie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry late Christmas.....?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so so sorry that this is way overdue but like enjoy ig

Goth GF  _ @witchyhands  _

Can someone explain to me why I can hear Clint crying about spilling some coffee 

James  _ @wintersmoulder  _

Where exactly can you hear him? 

Goth GF  _ @witchyhands  _

In the events near the kitchen on the second floor 

Cheese  _ @contrast  _

Why is he in the vents in the first place 

Tony  _ @IamIronMan  _

More importantly why is he crying about coffee there's plenty left 

James  _ @wintersmoulder  _

It's been a very long day 

CEOPOTTS  _ @Pepper  _

Hunny I doubt there's any coffee left not with how much you drink anyway 

Tony  _ @IamIronMan  _

[ _ Surprise pikachu.png]  _ wow how rude !!!

Iced Americano  _ @capamerica _

Pep isn't wrong babe 

James  _ @wintersmoulder  _

Tony there actually isn't any coffee left in the second floor kitchen 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

Sorry that's my fault :/

Tony  _ @IamIronMan  _

You're like 8 why're you drink coffee 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

I'm deadass almost 18 !?!? 

Tony  _ @IamIronMan  _

Yeah yeah 

Tony  _ @IamIronMan  _

Anyway don't you have coffee in your living quarters?? 

James  _ @wintersmoulder  _

No and don't ask why not 

Sammy  _ @birdboy  _

Now I'm curious to know what you did with your coffee 

James  _ @wintersmoulder  _

Shut up 

Sammy  _ @birdboy  _

Or what ?!?@

James  _ @wintersmoulder  _

I'll tell everyone about your crush oh T'Challa 

Sammy  _ @birdboy  _

DUDE !!!! 

James  _ @wintersmoulder  _

Sorry :/ 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

Well that went from 0 to 100 really fast 

Shuri  _ @wakandastechie  _

Just wait till he see this ahahaha 

Sammy  _ @birdboy  _

You're a dead man Barnes 

James  _ @wintersmoulder  _

Auck to bad 

Spiderman  _ @binderman _

St8 savagery oof 

Shuri  _ @wakandastechie  _

MAJOR OOF ALERT !!!

Spiderman  _ @binderman _

^^ ahhhh 

Tony  _ @IamIronMan  _

What's wrong with those kids 

CEOPotts  _ @Pepper  _

I had no idea

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

The real question is "what's not wrong with us" 

Tony  _ @IamIronMan  _

That's a bit concerning 

Red  _ @Special  _

I second spidermans tweet 

HOt blonde  _ @rogahtaylah  _

I third it :)

*

DP  _ @mercwithamouth  _

Merry xmas despite the fact that it was days ago 

DP  _ @mercwithamouth  _

Author got carried away with listen to Frank Sinatra on vinyl and forgot to post this chapter 

I am  _ @brisus?  _

What author? 

CatMan  _ @T'Challa  _

Sometimes I worry about you wade 

DP  _ @mercwithamouth  _

It's all the coke dw about it 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

???????? 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

Anyway yeah merry Christmas sluts ;) 

Shuri  _ @wakandastechie  _

Merry crimble 

CatMan  _ @T'Challa  _

The heck is a crimble 

Snek  _ @slimeysnakeboi  _

It's a british thing you wouldn't get it 

Beter  _ @parkour  _

I heard Doctor Strange saying it once 

Beter  _ @parkour  _

And I thought it was fkn hilarious 

Snek  _ @slimeysnakeboi  _

It's not that funny chill 

Nedward  _ @guyinthechair  _

Peter hunny, light of my life, it was never funny 

MJ  _ @myfriendscallmemj  _

You just have shit humour 

Beter  _ @parkour  _

Why are yall attacking me ouch 

Snek  _ @slimeysnakeboi  _

Cause you deserve it :/ 

Ryan  _ @blueboi  _

Oof 

Mousey  _ @Ratatouille  _

Is there tea that needs to be spilt 

Snek  _ @slimeysnakeboi  _

No, this is how we always talk 

Thor  _ @God_of_Thunder _

They call it banter 

Thor  _ @God_of_Thunder _

Although I'm not sure how its banter because they are often harsh towards each other 

BrucieBear  _ @brucebanner  _

Thats how they are love 

Tony  _ @IamIronMan  _

It really do be like that sometimes 

Hawkass  _ @Katniss  _

^^^^ yup 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

More like it really do be like that all the time 

Nedward  _ @guyinthechair  _

We practically hate each other 

Nedward  _ @guyinthechair  _

But we also very much so love each other 

MJ  _ @myfriendscallmemj  _

In conclusion, we're like every other teenage friend group 

Tomato  _ @isafruit  _

How does one join this friend group 

Beter  _ @parkour  _

Somehow manage to get an internship at Stark Industries and tell only your two closest friends and make sure that one person doesn't believe you and gives you shit for it 

Beter  _ @parkour  _

Despite the fact that it is indeed true 

Tomato  _ @isafruit _

Okai that was definitely a call out post 

Flash  _ @nyoom nyoom  _

We'll find out soon Parker at are up and coming field trip to SI 

Tony  _ @IamIronMan  _

Wait your class is coming to SI 

Hawkass  _ @Katniss  _

This shall be funnn

Beter  _ @parkour  _

Go one flash now Mr Stark knows about it 

Flash  _ @nyoom nyoom  _

I HIGHLY doubt he cares Parker 

Tony  _ @IamIronMan _

Oh I care alot 

Beter  _ @parkour  _

Can't wait for the field trip from hell 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr @w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r to get chapters posted on time


	13. Thor does what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor does something pretty snazzy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow two days in a row look at me goo!!
> 
> Anyways enjoys :)

Beter  _ @parkour  _

Hhhhgggggb I just saw Thor and Bruce talking 

Beter  _ @parkour  _

I think Thor just asked out Bruce eeeepppp 

Beter  _ @parkour  _

According to the towers AI I cant legally talk about relationships but ehhh

Katie rose  _ @flowergirl  _

Update on thor and Bruce ????

Beter  _ @parkour  _

I'm not sure they walked away once they realised I was in earshot 

Tony  _ @IamIronMan  _

Stop listening to our convos child 

Beter  _ @parkour  _

Yall talk so loud its basically shouting 

Tony  _ @IamIronMan  _

Gasp how r00d 

Beter  _ @parkour  _

Talk quieter then :p 

Toaster  _ @watermelon  _

Did they just tell Tony Stark to shut up in the most polite way possible 

Tony  _ @IamIronMan  _

Hes to nice to outright say shut up to anyone 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

@ _ parkour  _ might be but am not so hahah 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

Also when your in the workshop do you have to play the music so loud?

Iced Americano  _ @capamerica  _

That's true  _ @IamIronMan  _ i'm sure the whole tower can hear your music 

Tony  _ @IamIronMan  _

Lies lies lies my music isn't loud at all 

BrucieBear  _ @brucebanner _

Gif Attached 

[Sure Jan.gif] 

_______

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

What is we all had a mukbang but instead of food it was just crack, like LOADS of crack 

Iced Americano  _ @capamerica  _

I don't even know what a mukbang is but it sounds dangerous 

Shuri  _ @wakandastechie  _

Did you say you didn't know what a mukbang is

Beter  _ @parkour  _

Hes uncultured like that 

Iced Americano  _ @capamerica  _

I feel like I should insulted by that 

DP  _ @mercwithamouth  _

You should be :/ 

Iced Americano  _ @capamerica  _

Am gonna watch mukbang videos on youtube 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

Good go educate yourself 

Toaster  _ @watermelon  _

_ @binderman  _ can you convince the avengers to do a mukbang and just shit talk people 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

That would be fun but I deadass know that no one would take it seriously and it'll end in disaster 

Beter  _ @parkour  _

Me @ every social situation 

Tony  _ @IamIronMan  _

Me @ every press conference 

Nat  _ @TheNatRomanoff  _

Me @ every time @ _ Katnisss  _ says he has an idea 

Mousey  _ @Ratatouille  _

I have never related more to twitter in my life 

_______ 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

Yknow if they world was ending I'd snort loads of coke 

Tony  _ @IamIronMan  _

I'm starting to believe that you actually are developing a drug problem 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

Wait no no I'm not, it's just that I really wanna die 

Nedward  _ @guyinthechair  _

Me everyday 

Tony  _ @IamIronMan  _

You kids actually scare me so much like :( 

Shuri  _ @wakandastechie _

I can see Tony sitting in front of the camera and making an overly emotional video about teenagers scaring the shit out of him 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

Oh my god and we'll insert random clips of us doing the craziest shit 

Nedward  _ @guyinthechair  _

Can I be a part of this 

MJ  _ @myfriendscallmemj  _

I want init too 

Beter  _ @parkour  _

Okay but we need Mr Starks permission cause I'm in this too 

Tony  _ @IamIronMan  _

You want my permission to embarrass me on our youtube channel because I am a concerned father wow 

Iced Americano  _ @capamerica  _

I allow this to happen pete 

CEOPotts  _ @Pepper  _

I second Steve's tweet and allow it too although be careful not to leak anything 

Beter  _ @parkour  _

Steve and Pepper said we can do it therefore we don't need Mr. Starks permission, sorry dad 

Nedward  _ @guyinthechair  _

We'll come over tomorrow and film how about that 

Green haired  _ @weirdo  _

Yall are so outta wack that I could never even keep up 

Nat  _ @TheNatRomanoff _

Pete sometimes I worry about you 

Beter  _ @parkour  _

At least am not talking about crack 

Nat  _ @TheNatRomanoff  _

Y'know what fair 

*

Thor  _ @God_of_Thunder  _

I have been waiting to say this for a long time but I'm gay and protector of lesbians 

BrucieBear  _ @brucebanner  _

Hell yeah babe 

Snek  _ @slimeysnakeboi  _

Proud of you brother 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

HELL YEAH FOR THORRR BITCHESSS 

Mousey  _ @Ratatouille  _

I've got thor as a protector, homophobes come at me and you finna get thunder shocked 

Buzzfeed  _ @Buzzfeed  _

Asgardian god of thunder comes out as gay, what does this mean for the other avengers. Click here to read article

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

It literally means nothing for us buzzfeed 

Green haired  _ @weirdo _

Also he's protector of lesbians and honestly I'm vibing with that 

Thor  _ @God_of_Thunder  _

I'll vibe with that too then 

Watermelon  _ @aquafruit  _

When pride comes round and I don't see the avengers (thor specifically) there I'll be mad 

CEOPOTTS  _ @Pepper  _

We'll be there if tony gets work done in time and the others behave well 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

Mr. Stark, Tony, dad please get work done heck I'll even help you 

Tony  _ @IamIronMan  _

You called me dad and tony in the same sentence i- okay I'll get work done 

Hawkass  _ @Katnisss  _

Spider child you weld so power 

Hawkass  _ @Katnisss _

Wonder if I called tony dad he'd do things for me 

James  _ @wintersmoulder  _

Yeah no, he wouldn't 

Hawkass  _ @Katniss  _

Worth trying tho 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

I weld the greatest POWER AHAHAHA

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr @w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r


	14. Field Trip...... from hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heres the field trip fic sorry it's so short

Beter  _ @parkour  _

Its 6:30 am and I'm getting ready for a field trip to stark Industries, fuck me 

Flash  _ @nyoom nyoom  _

It's not like Tony Stark would go out of his way to see or notice you 

Beter  _ @parkour _

You'd be surprised 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

'Magine going to school ha cant relate 

Micheal  _ @twitterdotcom  _

Imagine being awake before 7 am

Iced Americano  _ @capamerica  _

Kid please get ready for school 

*

Beter  _ @parkour  _

Update: it is now 9am and we are getting on the school bus 

Popping  _ @vineaspills  _

You should probably put your phone away 

Snek  _ @slimeysnakeboi  _

I'll meet you when you get there and we can hang out ? 

Beter  _ @parkour  _

Aren't you in asgard for family business tho 

Snek  _ @slimeysnakeboi  _

Eh my dads a jerk as you say 

Beter  _ @parkour  _

Hhhhh yeah we can met up 

Thor  _ @God_of_Thunder _

Would be alright If i came down too 

BrucieBear  _ @brucebanner  _

You don't need to ask to come to the compound love

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

Yall are so cute 

Cindy  _ @Cindy Moon _

Good luck in your field trip peter 

Tony @IamIronMan 

Yeah pete have fun :) 

Beter  _ @parkour _

He used an emoticon, this is gonna be a disaster 

*

Beter _ @parkour  _

Update: I was right this is a mess oh dear god 

Tony  _ @IamIronMan  _

I didn't think that kid bothering you was so bad why didn't you tell us 

Beter  _ @parkour  _

Cause you'd worry 

Tony  _ @IamIronMan  _

Of course we would worry, we care about you 

Eddiecc  _ @chaotic.edward  _

Wait what happened

Beter  _ @parkour  _

It's a long story 

M  _ @angel_irl  _

We're ready for the tea sir 

Beter  _ @parkour _

It started when Clint fell out of the vents saying he was hiding from Bucky

Hawkass  _ @Katniss  _

Dude hes was hunting me down to train on friday morning no thanks 

Beter  _ @parkour _

Anygay Bucky comes running in and all the girls go wild cause y'know teenagers and hormones and superheroes, you get the just of it all 

Shane  _ @NotDawson  _

Ngl I would freak out if the winter Soldier was in my presence like wowie

Zach  _ @thatsgay  _

Dude bro has a point 

Beter  _ @parkour  _

And then tells us that someone is vaping in the bathroom and Mr Stark comes down guns ablazin 

Beter  _ @parkour _

Like there a no smoking policy for a reason 

Syd  _ @cosplaytingz  _

Some people have asthma and shit so that's understandable 

Tony  _ @IamIronMan  _

Okay but who thinks smoking in a high tech compound is a smart idea 

James  _ @wintersmoulder  _

Tony has a point like c'mon kids be smarter 

Ur mom gay  _ @hannahissmelly  _

Edgy teens be like: HeHe SmOkIng iS CoOl 

Beter  _ @parkour  _

And after flash being the mad lad he is started on his usual clownery 

Nedward  _ @guyinthechair _

And loki copped that behaviour and attitude really fast 

MJ  _ @myfriendscallmemj  _

Faster than the speed of light 

Flash  _ @nyoom nyoom  _

He threatened me, I'll have my father sue!!

Beter  _ @parkour  _

I'd love to see your dad try and sue a literal god 

MJ  _ @myfriendscallmemj  _

Would be funny tho ngl 

Flash  _ @nyoom nyoom  _

We'll see 

Snek _ @slimeysnakeboi  _

Not like you mortal father could go against me but I've got Tony Stark in my corner 

Beter  _ @parkour  _

After all that was lunch so we still have half a tour left 

*

Beter  _ @parkour  _

Update: it went from a mess to a disaster oh lord 

Sammy  _ @birdboy  _

Look pete it's not my fault 

Grey tin can  _ @rhodey  _

It just is tho 

Nat  _ @TheNatRomanoff  _

You're both a fault 

Ur mom gay  _ @hannahissmelly  _

Wait what happened 

Syd  _ @cosplaytingz  _

I'm curious tho 

Beter  _ @parkour  _

Sam and Rhodey were training as per usual 

Beter  _ @parkour  _

I'm not exactly sure what happened but all of a sudden they're arguing about something 

Sammy  _ @birdboy  _

This could've been avoided if Rhodey minded his own business 

Grey tin can  _ @rhodey  _

I literally helped you but aight 

Beter  _ @parkour  _

In conclusion I hate it here 

Nedward  _ @guyinthechair  _

I second that tweet 

MJ  _ @myfriendscallmemj  _

I third that tweet 

Flash  _ @nyoom nyoom  _

Put your phone away Parker 

Snek  _ @slimeysnakeboi  _

Shut up idiot 

Beter  _ @parkour  _

Yeah shut up 

Beter  _ @parkour  _

Teachers looking over gotta blast 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long overdue but my creativity bank is dry as shit but I'm trying :)


	15. BLM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next chapter would be a more serious than the others because I want to bring awareness to what's going on in the world right now, please stay safe and be careful :) 
> 
> Also the links are real and if you click them they'll take you to petitions you can sign if you want ! :)

MJ @ _ myfriendscallmemj _

With recent news of George Floyd and many countless other victims of police brutality.

MJ  _ @myfriendscallmemj  _

Heres ways you can help and spread awareness of what's happening.  [ https://blacklivesmatter.carrd.co/ ](https://blacklivesmatter.carrd.co/)

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

And if you cant donate there are videos and other you can watch on YouTube 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

You don't even have to watch it just have it playing in the background and don't skip the ads 

Nedward  _ @guyinthechair  _

Here are some petitions you can sign 

Nedward  _ @guyinthechair  _

Justice for George Floyd petition

[ https://www.change.org/p/mayor-jacob-frey-justice-for-george-floyd-2?recruiter=1104464288&utm_source=share_petition&utm_medium=twitter&utm_campaign=psf_combo_share_initial&utm_term=psf_combo_share_abi&recruited_by_id=ca080a70-a576-11ea-b708-19ab5e30f72b&share_bandit_exp=skip-22421179-en-US&share_bandit_var=v0 ](https://www.change.org/p/mayor-jacob-frey-justice-for-george-floyd-2?recruiter=1104464288&utm_source=share_petition&utm_medium=twitter&utm_campaign=psf_combo_share_initial&utm_term=psf_combo_share_abi&recruited_by_id=ca080a70-a576-11ea-b708-19ab5e30f72b&share_bandit_exp=skip-22421179-en-US&share_bandit_var=v0)

Nedward  _ @guyinthechair  _

Justice for Joāo Pedro 

[ https://www.change.org/p/prefeitura-do-rio-de-janeiro-justice-for-jo%C4%81o-pedro?recruiter=1104464288&utm_source=share_petition&utm_medium=twitter&utm_campaign=psf_combo_share_initial&utm_term=psf_combo_share_abi&recruited_by_id=ca080a70-a576-11ea-b708-19ab5e30f72b ](https://www.change.org/p/prefeitura-do-rio-de-janeiro-justice-for-jo%C4%81o-pedro?recruiter=1104464288&utm_source=share_petition&utm_medium=twitter&utm_campaign=psf_combo_share_initial&utm_term=psf_combo_share_abi&recruited_by_id=ca080a70-a576-11ea-b708-19ab5e30f72b)

Nedward  _ @guyinthechair  _

Justice for Breona Taylor 

[ https://act.weareultraviolet.org/sign/BreonnaWasEssential?akid=s983604..sXaQTn# ](https://act.weareultraviolet.org/sign/BreonnaWasEssential?akid=s983604..sXaQTn#)

Shuri  _ @wakandastechie  _

I know it's a difficult time but it's for a good cause 

Iced Americano  _ @capamerica  _

And if you can't donate or sign petitions, go to a protest and let your voices be heard 

Iced Americano  _ @capamerica  _

Now is the time to stand together fight for what is right 

Tony  _ @IamIronMan  _

Silence is violence.

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

Not speaking up will allow racist pigs to continue to hurt our poc friends and family 

Sammy  _ @birdboy  _

If you're going to a protest make sure to bring a med kit and water and anything you find essential because the police will fire rubber bullets 

Sammy  _ @birdboy _

And I can assure those things leave fatal wounds so please be careful 

Tony  _ @IamIronMan  _

And for those of who say AllLivesMatter i hope someone knocks so common sense into your think skull 

Watermelon  _ @aquafruit  _

But all lives matter tho 

Spiderman  _ @binderman  _

Of course all lives matter but right now black lives need our help so they matter most in this situation 

MJ  _ @myfriendscallmemj  _

Its like when a house is on fire and the fire department has to put out the fire, you're not gonna ask them to drench your house with water because all houses matter 

MJ  _ @myfriendscallmemj  _

They're gonna put the fire out on the house that's burning not on every single house 

Beter  _ @parkour  _

That's a great way to put it actually 

Tony  _ @IamIronMan  _

Also I'm gonna be donating 50% of all the money that comes in anytime you buy something on our site :) 

Watermelon  _ @sugarhigh  _

I say we still eat the rich 

Diet  _ @rootbeer  _

Why not donate 100 percent huh? 

Tony  _ @IamIronMan  _

Cause I have to pay my workers 

Diet  _ @rootbeer  _

But where in quarantine, no one is going to work 

Tony  _ @IamIronMan  _

Still gonna pay them so they can support their families and stuff 

Beter  _ @parkour  _

Anyway donate and spread awareness because they stem is corrupt and we need to defund the police 

MJ  _ @myfriendscallmemj  _

ACAB 

DP  _ @mercwithamouth  _

Author is writing this chapter to spread awareness and bring light to countless victims of police brutality and systemic racism 

DP  _ @mercwithamouth  _

Make noise and let your voice be heard 

DP  _ @mercwithamouth  _

Together we can bring change. BLM 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comments I get on this fic is insane like it warms my heart guys so thank you sm :)

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked that mess then ill try and do weekly updates :)


End file.
